


“Tiggy baby, what’s going on?”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Guilt, Murder, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "Tig imagine based off of the song Oh Darlin What Have I Done by the White Buffalo."





	“Tiggy baby, what’s going on?”

“Tiggy baby, you ok?”

The soft sound of your voice pulled him out of his heinous thoughts. He looked over towards the sliding door and saw you resting against the frame, your eyes heavy from sleeping. He put on a fake smile and waved you off.

“I’m fine baby girl. Just having a smoke.”

“At this time of night?”

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, sighing deeply as he checked the time. It was almost 1 am when he’d come outside after he’d had a nightmare and it was now going on 2. It was the same nightmare, night after night. It wasn’t about monsters or dying. It wasn’t about dolls. It was about Donna. Every night the scene would replay in his mind and every time the horrid details got more and more vivid. The rip of the bullets as they fired. The shattering of the back window. The way her blood splattered all over the windshield. The eerie sound of the horn going off continuously as she slumped over onto the wheel. Everything always happened in slow motion and no matter how hard he tried to wake up, he never could. He was paralyzed and forced to watch the gruesome scene over and it was beginning to take its toll, especially with the fact that he hadn’t confessed to anyone yet, even you.

Stubbing out his 3rd joint, he tossed the roach into the ashtray and stood on creaky bones, that hollow smile coming back.

“Sorry baby. Lost track of time. Let’s go back to bed.”

You nodded and held out your hand to home, which he took and let you lead him back into the house. After the locking the door, you brought him back to the bedroom where he slipped his hand out of yours before you could pull him down onto the bed.

“I’m gonna take a quick shower first, get this smoke off of me.”

You pouted but nodded anyway, laying back down on your side and snuggling in the covers.

“Ok. Just hurry. I want you to hold me.”

He didn’t bother to fake a smile and simply nodded, turning and walking over into the bathroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been about 30 minutes and Tig still wasn’t out. It wasn’t like him to take such a long shower, especially not in the middle of the night. With a groan, you tossed the covers off of your body and stood from the bed, your hand on the doorknob. You rolled your eyes and chuckled as you heard him whimper quietly. It was just like him to keep you waiting so he could jack off. Opening the door though, your smirk fell immediately.

Tig was sitting on the floor of the shower, huddled up in the corner under the water. Now that you were closer, you could tell that his noises were coming from his crying, his shaking shoulders reaffirming that fact. You rushed over and pulled the shower door open, stepping in without even thinking about getting wet. You kneeled next to him and grabbed his face in your hands, pulling him to look up at you.

“Hey, hey, look at me, baby. Alex, look at me.”

His eyes drifted up to yours slowly and you felt your heart sink as soon as they did. You’d never seen such a sadness before, especially in the eyes of a man so strong. You reached over and turned off the water, grabbing his hands and pulling him up from the floor. He sniffled quietly but said nothing, letting you take the towel and dry him off. When he was dry, you lead him back to the bedroom and laid with him on the bed. You wrapped the two of you together in the covers and cuddled him to you, his head resting on your chest. You stayed quiet and didn’t ask any questions, letting him calm down before you spoke.

“Tiggy baby, what’s going on?”

He didn’t say anything for a couple seconds.

“Nothing. I guess everything just got to me. All the club shit, everything kinda boiled over. But I’m fine doll. I promise.”

You knew he was lying but you nodded anyway and smiled, pressing your lips to his forehead and leaving plenty of kisses. He would tell you when he was ready.

“Ok honey. I’m here if you ever wanna talk, you know that right?”

“I know.”

He turned his head some and kissed the top of your breast before resting his head against you again. He was thankful for you being so patient and not pushing him. You were the only pure thing in his life and he cherished you more than anything. You were the only thing that kept him going these days and he wasn’t about to risk losing you when you found out what he had done. He felt horrible for touching you and holding you with the same hands that had caused so much damage and destruction but for now, he’d keep his dark secret just that. A secret.


End file.
